


Bruce Banner Gains A Nephew

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: Percy Jackson is an Avenger and a good friend [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner is Percy's uncle, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Bruce meets Percy
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Avengers Team, Bruce Banner & Percy Jackson, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark
Series: Percy Jackson is an Avenger and a good friend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997722
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	Bruce Banner Gains A Nephew

**Author's Note:**

> He's his uncle on Paul's side okay? Because we literally know nothing about Paul's past I don't think.

When Bruce heard that not only was his brother in New York at the same time he was, and that he was engaged, he reached out. And luckily for him, Paul didn't hold grudges and he was invited to have dinner with him, his fiance, and her son.

He was also thankful that Tony trusted him enough to leave the Tower for a night. Even if Tony looked at him like he was insane when he asked permission.

"You're a big boy, Bruce, you can do what you want", is what Tony had told him. And it had surprised him a little, not that he had tried to hold Bruce hostage before then.

"Okay, um, thanks", Bruce replied before going to get cleaned up. He had told to dress casually, which was a good thing, considering he didn't want to wear anything he'd miss if he accidentally hulked out.

Of course getting out of the Tower wasn't that simple. Natasha stopped him to ask where he was going, and didn't take 'none of your business' as a proper answer.

"You know SHIELD doesn't want you going too far", she said, and he sighed, trying not to get too angry.

"It's a good thing I don't work for them, then", he told her, "If you forgot, I'm here as Tony's guest"

She gave him a look like she couldn't wrap his head around that. "We just can't ris-"

"I'm going out to dinner", he cut her off, not wanting to have this argument right now.

"Is Betty back in town?", and that's when Bruce was officially done.

"Goodbye, Natasha", he pushed past her. "Don't bother following me"

With that he left her alone in the elevator, only stopping once more to ask JARVIS to let him know if anyone leaves the building after him. The AI was more than understanding about the request.

Bruce hoped that Natasha would listen, his family wasn't on his file, not since he changed his last name, and he wasn't willing to let SHIELD find out about them, ever.

-

Percy knew that Paul's brother would be coming by to meet them. He wasn't ecstatic about the whole thing, as far as he knew the man had just stopped talking to Paul several years ago. But Paul had insisted he had a good reason, that they would understand soon. Percy hoped that was true, for all of their sakes.

So when his Mom asked him to open the door, he did, trying to stay optimistic, which he was never good at. It did help that Percy recognized the man standing in front of him. It was hard not too when he was on the news less than a year ago.

And that the man seemed more scared of him than Percy could ever be angry at him.

"Hi", he waved awkwardly.

"Hey", Percy said back, holding the door open for him. Once they were both inside, he shut the door and Percy told him he could sit on the couch. The man complied, though he still looked awkward.

"Paul and Mom are in the kitchen", he said, sitting in a chair off to the side, but he leaned forward, offering his hand to the man, "I'm Percy"

The man looked a bit nervous, still, but took his hand, "Bruce Banner"

Percy nodded, "I know"

"Yeah, I guess you would if you've watched the news anytime recently", Bruce said, smiling a little now, and Percy had decided that tonight might be a bit easier than he had thought.

"I mean, the Hulk is probably my favorite 'Avenger", Percy said, doing finger quotations over the team name. Bruce snorted a little at that, but he was smiling.

"That's a first", he said, and Percy was pretty sure that wasn't true, but he didn't try to argue.

"You're welcome", he said, and before Bruce could say anything else, he continued, "And I also know who you are because my neighbor has read all of your papers. I'm pretty sure he would die if he met you"

Bruce looked shocked by that, but couldn't say anything as Paul entered the room.

"Perce you-", he stopped, finally seeing Bruce, "Hi, Bruce"

He waved again, and Percy was now sure he couldn't wave any less awkwardly than that.

"Paul, you didn't tell us your brother is the Hulk", Percy said, and Paul shrugged.

"Didn't think it was important", he said, making his way over to sit by Bruce.

"It's not", Percy nodded, "I'll leave you two alone. Mom probably wants some help anyways"

With that he made his way out, about to tell his Mom everything that just happened.

* * *

Bruce had started to see the family more and more over the next few months. Tony never stopped him from leaving when he wanted, and he didn't ask questions.

The same couldn't be said for the others, but he started to ignore it. Until he had to take the weekend off for the wedding and they weren't ready to let it go this time.

"What's with the suitcases, Bruce?", Steve asked, leaning against the counter while Bruce filled a thermos up with coffee.

"I'm taking the weekend off", he explained, knowing it wouldn't be enough.

"What? Why?", Steve asked, and Bruce sighed.

"Because I want to", he said, finally facing him. "It's a free country, and I'm a grown man"

"I know, I was just wondering-"

"I know Steve, but I don't want to tell you everything about my personal life, especially with Natasha standing right there", he gestured to the other side of the room, where he couldn't see, but he knew where she was.

"Personal life?", that was Tony coming in to the kitchen now, patting Bruce on the shoulder, "What's that like?"

"Good, you should try it sometime", he said and Tony snorted.

"Maybe I should", he picked up an apple out of the fruit bowl, taking a bite of it. "Steve, let the good doctor leave"

"So you approved this?", Steve asked.

"No?", Tony took another bite of his apple, glaring at Steve as he chewed and swallowed, only talking once he was done, "I don't have to approve anything. He can do what he wants"

"But-"

"And now I've eaten an apple, so he has to leave", Tony gestured at him, with the apple, "You know the saying"

"I do", Bruce said quickly, picking up his suitcases and thermos. "Goodbye"

"Bye, Brucie", Tony called after him, and as he left he could hear more arguing. He really needed to figure out how to thank Tony later.

-

The wedding was small, but nice anyway. And it was away from the city, so Bruce was enjoying himself, a lot.

Percy looked a bit tense during the whole thing, which would be understandable, but something told him that it wasn't because his Mom was getting married.

He never got to ask though. Percy had invited a couple friends. One of them, a blonde girl who's name he learned is Annabeth, began to ask him questions about his studies and they had a very long chat about it. One similar to how he and Tony discussed things. He didn't feel attacked by her questions either, so that was nice.

It would have been nicer if he knew what had been worrying Percy the whole time. His friends seemed to know, but they hadn't mentioned it. Over all it made Bruce nervous too, even though he didn't know why.

* * *

Bruce had grown closer to the family even more since the wedding. They would have family nights now, and invite him. They were a lot nicer than the 'bonding time' he had with the Avengers.

Of course, there were things that he didn't know. Like why Percy had a grey streak in his hair. It had been there since they first met, and he didn't ask. When he saw that Annabeth had one, he decided it was probably something they did. That theory fell through when he saw that it wasn't dyed, and actually growing with the rest of his hair.

He also didn't ask about the dark circles under Percy's eyes, or the fact that he gods instead of God. Bruce really didn't care about the second one, not after meeting Thor at least.

He had also made the choice not to ask about Percy's criminal record. Considering he'd been released from all charges. And because he had learned fairly quickly that Sally's ex-husband was not a good person. (He also knew that he wasn't Percy's father. Bruce had been told he was lost at sea).

One thing he _did_ ask about was Percy's school career. He knew that he didn't go to one for more than a year most of the time, but now he was going to Paul's. But Bruce didn't ask about those other schools, he had chosen what he believed to be the safer question. And he was right.

"Paul said you were looking at colleges?", he asked, and Percy nodded slowly. They had been left alone for a few moments.

"If I can get my gpa up", he said, and Bruce smiled a little.

"Is there anything you're wanting to go for?", he asked and Percy's face lit up.

"I'm thinking Marine Biology", he said, and Bruce was a little surpised he wanted to go into a scientific field. But he just sat there and let Percy talk about it, only asking questions at the appropriate times. Glad to get to know his nephew even better.

* * *

When Peter came running into Tony's lab ravig about a missing friend, Bruce hadn't paid much attention to it. He felt bad for him, but there wasn't much he could do.

When Tony asked for the kid's name, and Peter said "Perseus Jackson", Bruce finally looked up at him. Peter must have seen him, because he looked over at Bruce, who promptly looked back down.

His mind was racing, trying to figure out what was going on, why he hadn't been told. He decided he would call and ask later, or maybe go over in person.

He excused himself when Tony told him that he couldn't help. The facial recognition wasn't picking him up.

-

Percy had gone missing for a year, and Bruce didn't get to see him for a week after he got back. When he did he hugged him so tightly he was scared he'd break him in half. Percy just hugged him back, but Bruce could tell he was tired.

* * *

"Wade might have a sidekick now", Natasha told them one night at dinner, even Tony was there, he didn't look happy about it though.

"What do you mean?", Bruce asked, and she began to tell him about her run in with Deadpool.

"Couldn't make out too many of his features, but his eyes were like, super green", she said, and Bruce froze for a moment.

"Anything else? You know, so we can keep an eye out?", he asked, trying not to sound worried. Tony was the only one who seemed to know something was off.

"About 6'1, black hair, I think", she said.

"There was grey in his hair", Steve added, "His hood fell down for a second"

"Sounds like that kid Spider-Man was looking for", Tony mused, and Bruce nodded, knowing he had to have a talk with his nephew soon.

"You don't think Wade wou-", Steve began, but Bruce cut him off.

"No", he said, "If it's the guy Spider-Man was after, he can take care of himself"

"How would you know?", Steve asked.

"I don't have to tell you that", Bruce folded his arms across his chest.

"That's fair", Tony nodded, but the others looked unsure, "Plus, going off that kid's track record, I'd have to agree with Bruce"

"What does that mean?", Natasha asked.

"It means the kid can take care of himself", Bruce answered. Just then JARVIS announced Thor's return to the Tower and the conversation was over.

-

"You know Deadpool?", Bruce asked the second Percy answered his phone.

"You're not going to try and stop me from being his friend like the other two right?", he asked, sounding defensive.

"No", he said quickly, "After learning everything about you, I would be more concerned for him"

"Thanks", Percy said, "Plus I don't hang out during any of his... jobs" he took a moment to find the right words.

"I wouldn't believe you if you said you did", Bruce knew his nephew wouldn't kill for money.

"Awesome", Percy said, sounding a little happier now, "Can you maybe tell your friends to back off. Because I will break Captain America's nose if I have to"

"I'll try", Bruce said, not making any promises he might not be able to keep.

"Thanks again", he said, "Now I have to go because Peter is coming over to study"

"Okay, bye", he said, hanging up. He sat there, wondering how a demigod had somehow found himself in cahoots with a vigilante, a mercanary, and an Avenger.

* * *

The next time he saw Percy he hadn't expected it to be in the Compound after he had just gotten back from Asgard. Bruce hadn't expected him to join the Avengers.

But there he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine
> 
> This literally isn't too hate on the others I swear but Tony is just way more laid back about the Hulk and I don't think the other's trust him or Bruce you know?


End file.
